herofandomcom-20200223-history
Valkenhayn R. Hellsing
Valkenhayn R. Hellsing is a hero from BlazBlue who is the butler of Rachel Alucard and a former member of the Six Heroes. He has served under the Alucard family for generations. His life-force value is around 2,394,211. Information Valkenhayn has been the butler to the Alucard family of vampires for a great deal of years. He possesses a sharp wit and is concerned for Rachel's well-being. Valkenhayn seems to be worried about Rachel associating with things below her class (particularly Ragna the Bloodedge, although others might apply), but he usually acts in a sophisticated and gentlemanly manner. Judging from comments frequently dropped by Rachel, he seems to have once been a vigilante himself. He has shown a savage temper on occasion, mainly seen during battle. During Continuum Shift he lost his temper after Hazama insulted Rachel, his voice deepened and his teeth sharpened into fangs. Valkenhayn is also a unique Beastkin, being the only one of his kind, thus far, who is able to freely switch from being in a human form to a wolf form. As well as this, Valkenhayn is extremely unique in the fact that he exists outside of the Kotowari, being the only living being outside of it. Although the reasons for it are unspecified, it's implied that the reason behind it is that Valkenhayn was produced via Sorcery, which is, in a sense, above Magic and therefore does not obey the rules of being within the Kotowari. Bloodedge Experience — Part 1 When Valkenhayn was in his 20's, he belonged to the group Immortal Breaker, alongside Relius Clover. The two were hired by the Mitsurugi Agency's Kīro Hikagami to assassinate 'The No Life King' Clavis Alucard as he posed a threat to the worlds order due to his incredible power. Valkenhayn first appeared in the novel alongside Relius, when he sent Naoto Kurogane hurtling through the air and killed him twice, only to become furious that he could not kill the boy, he began to believe that Naoto was an immortal and prepared to kill him again until Relius stepped in and explained Naoto's situation; Valkenhayn looked at the boy once more and crushed his leg before sulking to Relius' side. He later appeared again when attempting to capture Clavis in Naoto's apartment. After barging in through the door, exclaiming that he had finally found the vampire, he transformed into his wolf state and lunged at him, only to be caught and examined by Clavis; the No Life King marveled at Valkenhayn, claiming it had been a long time since he had seen a lycanthrope with his own two eyes. After this, Relius joined the fray and the duo dueled against the vampire, however, when Clavis decided it would be a wise time to leave, he fled the apartment with the two on hot pursuit. The apartment was completely abolished save for the kitchen. Phase Shift 1 After Rachel Alucard had transported Tomonori to the Alucard residence, Valkenhayn was seen at Clavis Alucard's side, constantly warning Tomonori whenever he spoke out of turn about his mission and allegiances. Clavis, realizing that Tomonori could potentially be killed by Yūki Terumi, sent Valkenhayn to help assist the Beastkin, but he arrived too late. After the intense battle between Kazuma Kuvaru, housing Terumi, and Tomonori had subsided, Valkenhayn descended down into the catacombs where Kazuma stood above Tomonori's corpse. Kazuma, being exhausted from the previous fight, was no match for Valkenhayn as he leaped forward and dealt a heavy blow to Kazuma's body. Valkenhayn was later seen mourning Tomonori's death alongisde Clavis A short while after Clavis' death. Valkenhayn lead both Jubei and Nine into the specialized prison that Clavis had fashioned to house Terumi. He remained outside the room as Nine put Terumi under the effects of the Mind Eater. Phase Shift During the Dark War, Valkenhayn became one of the Six Heroes, leaving Clavis' and Rachel's side temporarily. He did not have a Nox Nyctores fashioned for him due to his ability to counter the Black Beast as they both existed outside of the Kotowari, leading many to have admiration for him. Eventually, after years of struggling against the monstrosity, the Heroes won, and Valkenhayn immediately returned to his masters side, only to lay Clavis to rest as his former rival passed on. His last promise to Clavis was to stay and protect Rachel. Valkenhayn remained there for a great deal of years until the events of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger forced Rachel to put him into action. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Planting Bonsai-trees * Likes: Pocket watches * Dislikes: Objects with no character Personality Valkenhayn is a novel gentleman: polite and courteous in all situations. Being a butler, he is extremely devoted to Rachel and does whatever he can to assist and protect her. His demeanor, however, belies a savage side which is only seen during battle or when he is pushed to the brink of his anger. He uses a fighting style that, while awe-inspiring, is unbelievably brutal, utilizing slashing attacks and blows so powerful they look like they are intended to break the enemy's bones. Appearance Valkenhayn takes on the image of the stereotypical butler. He is an elderly man who wears a dark, aquamarine suit adorned with gold trimming. His long, white hair is tied in a ponytail at the back. In his youth, he still wore the suit sans the jacket, but had brown hair. When transformed, he takes the shape of a big, silvery-blue wolf with a white mane (formerly his hair). On a comedic note, supplemental materials reveal that the pink ribbon used for his ponytail was a gift from Rachel, and the ribbon can be seen in his wolf form adorned on his tail. Powers & Abilities Being one of the Six Heroes, Valkenhayn possesses exceptional skill and power on the battlefield. His gentlemen-like behavior and profession as a butler belies a much more savage side that appears to have aged well with him. Valkenhayn fights with brute strength and incredible speed, unleashing swift kicks and claw-like attacks. Valkenhayn's Drive, Werewolf focuses on his mastery over lycanthropy, allowing him to transform partially, halfway or fully into a beast wolf form to tear his opponents to shreds unrestrained. A small purple gauge right above his Drive gauge determines how long he can stay in wolf form, automatically returning to normal once it runs out. The gauge regenerates when he is in human form but only when he is on the ground. When in wolf form, after Valkenhayn uses his command throw, the gauge fully regenerates and reverts him back to human form. Valkenhayn can morph between forms at will to take advantage of both for some devastating combo strings. While he gains incredible agility and speed, he is unable to block in this form. Gallery Valkenhayn_R._Hellsing_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Continuum Shift Valkenhayn R Hellsing (Chrono Phantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|Chronophantasma Valkenhayn_R._Hellsing_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Central Fiction img_valkenhayn.png|Alter Memory Valkenhayn_R._Hellsing_(Chibi,_Chronophantasma).png Valkenhayn_avatar.png Blazblue valkenhayn-sprite3.png|Werewolf Form Trivia * Valkenhayn's last name "Hellsing" is a nod at a protagonist of Bram Stoker's "Dracula" (another reference to Rachel's surname Alucard) responsible for destroying the count, "Abraham Van Helsing". The wolf crest and name of the BGM track are likely indicating Valkenhayn is a werewolf. His name and the ability to turn into a wolf might be a reference to the modern movie "Van Helsing", where the protagonist turns into a werewolf, if briefly. Another similarity to the movie is that the antagonist, Dracula, employs werewolves as servants. * Valkenhayn's design and role fit into the "Battle Butler" archetype common in anime. * Valkenhayn's birthday also falls on the same day as Respect for the Aged day in Japan, or at least it did until the date for the holiday was moved to the third Monday of September. This is a reference to Valkenhayn's elderly appearance. * Valkenhayn's Drive name Werwolf is the German word for "werewolf". In Continuum Shift II, it is shown as Werewolf. * Valkenhayn is the only DLC character whose theme can actually be heard inside Continuum Shift. * Valkenhayn is also the only DLC character whose Astral Heat does not contain a large-scale projection of his image. * Valkenhayn is the only playable member of the Six Heroes that doesn't possess a Nox Nyctores. * Valkenhayn's Astral Heat "Blut Vollmond" translates to Blood Fullmoon. * When Valkenhayn is electrocuted, an outline of his werewolf form is shown. * All of Valkenhayn's attacks are in German. * Most of Valkenhayn's attacks, including his Astral Heat, cause his opponents to bleed, making him, ironically, the most savage fighter on BlazBlue's playable roster. Category:BlazBlue Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Sophisticated Category:Elementals Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anime Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Archenemy Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fighter Category:Retired Category:Vengeful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Mutated